


The Life of the SuJu Littles and their Caregivers.

by Kinkybeau2016



Series: Age Play/Age Regression [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Hankyung, Age Play Caregiver Kibum, Age Play Caregiver Leeteuk, Age Play Caregiver Siwon, Age Play Temporary Caregiver Hyukjae, Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Music, Fear of Abandonment, Little!Donghae, Little!Heechul, Little!Kyuhyun, Little!Ryeowook, Little!Sungmin, Little!Yesung, Lullabies, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursery, Pacifiers, Religion, Uncle Kangin, Uncle Shindong, bottles, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkybeau2016/pseuds/Kinkybeau2016
Summary: Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Heechul are all age regressors and littles. Follow their life as they go through the trials of being famous stars but also caregivers as well. Experience what it's like to lose a caregiver and find a new one.





	1. Uncle Kangin helps Little Yesung sleep

Yesung whines, looking around rubbing his eyes. He pouts sitting there for a moment. He didn’t know where Daddy Siwon or where Mommy Leeteuk were. He was alone in the hotel room; he quickly puts on his slippers shuffling out of the bed grabbing the master key. He sniffles walking out of the room. Where were they? Why weren’t they with him? Did they get in trouble? Did he do something to make them mad? He quickly puts the master key into the room, entering slowly. He shuffles over to the bed getting into it. Eunhyuk was alone too so that means that Donghae is alone as well. He cuddles close to Eunhyuk feeling the warmth, it comforted him. Yesung hums touching Eunhyuk’s philtrum. He cuddles with Eunhyuk for about 20 minutes, still not satisfied enough to sleep. He had to find Daddy and Mommy. Maybe they were in trouble, maybe a monster got them. Or a ghost.

            Yesung shuffles out of the room moving to the next coming to Heechul’s room. There was no sign of Hankyung. Why was everyone alone? Didn’t they get scared? Usually Heechul was with Hankyung, Donghae was with Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were with Kibum and Yesung was with Siwon and Leeteuk and sometimes Kangin. But most of the time Kangin and Shindong were together. He wondered if Heechul missed having another person in bed with him. He could spare a couple minutes. He sits on the bed lying down next to Heechul. He softly touches Heechul’s philtrum. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He slowly rises exiting the room. He was really starting to worry now. Yesung puts the master card into the next room. Kangin sits up turning on the light. Yesung jumps suddenly. Kangin sighs seeing the tears glistening in Yesung’s eyes.

            “I can’t find Mommy and Daddy!” Yesung says rushing over to Kangin wrapping his arms around him crying slightly. Kangin sighs holding Yesung close. “They weren’t in my room, I must have fallen asleep. They were there when they tucked me in and said good night. They left me.”  

            “They didn’t leave you, Yesung. They had to record for the show remember?” Kangin says. Yesung whines holding onto Kangin tightly. “Did you want to sleep with Uncle Kangin tonight? That way you won’t be alone?” Yesung just nods getting as close to Kangin as possible. Kangin smiles, out of all the littles in the band, Yesung was the one that was in little space the most which might be shocking for some to know. The majority of people think it’s Donghae but Yesung just naturally age regressed when the cameras were off. Heechul only really was in little space when he was at home never on the road or travelling. Kyuhyun, Wookie and Sungmin all usually regressed after a long performance and when they were tired. “Did you want some juice to help you go to sleep?”

            “Yes! Yes please!” Yesung says clapping softly. Kangin chuckles putting money into the mini fridge. He opened it grabbing a bottle of apple juice checking to make sure the sugar wasn’t too high or there wasn’t secretly any alcohol, Yesung can’t have any of that. He reaches into his bag grabbing a sippy cup; he always kept one just in case. Yesung yawns stretching his arms out watching Kangin put the juice in the sippy cup. Kangin smiles lying back down putting his arm around Yesung, as Yesung nuzzles his head into Kangin’s shoulder.

            “Sing to me, Uncle Kangin.” Yesung says starting to drink.

            “What do you want me to sing?” Kangin asks.

            “Island song?” Yesung says. Kangin chuckles, he thought Yesung was going to request that. It was his favorite lullaby.  

 

엄마가 섬그늘에 굴 따러 가면

아기가 혼자 남아 집을 보다가

바다가 불러 주는 자장 노래에

팔베고 스르르르 잠이 듭니다

 

아기는 잠을 곤히 자고 있지만

갈매기 울음 소리 맘이 설레어

다 못찬 굴바구니 머리에 이고

엄마는 모랫길을 달려 옵니다

 

Yesung snores softly, Kangin takes the sippy cup out of his hand, kissing Yesung’s head. "Sleep tight little one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Romanisation of the lullaby:  
> eom ma ga seom geu neul e  
> gul tta reo ga myeon  
> a gi ga hon ja nam a  
> Jip eul bo da ga  
> pa do ga deul ryeo ju neun  
> ja jang no rae e  
> pal be go seu reu reu reu  
> jam i deum ni da  
> a gi neun jam eul gon hi  
> ja go it ji man  
> gal mae gi ul eum so ri  
> mam i seol re eo  
> da mot chan gul ba gu ni  
> meo ri e i go  
> eom ma neon mo raet gil eul  
> dal ryeo op ni da
> 
> And here is the English Lyrics:  
> When mama goes to the mudflats to pick oyster  
> Baby remains alone watching the house  
> To a lullaby the ocean sings  
> His arms as a pillow, baby falls asleep.
> 
> While baby is sleeping soundly  
> Seagull’s crying sound throbs her mind  
> Half empty oyster basket on her head,  
> Up the gravel road, Mama comes running home.


	2. Storytime for the Littles

Eunhyuk had been away from the dorm for more than two days which is the longest he and Donghae had been a part for quite a while. Somehow Siwon and Leeteuk got roped into being Donghae’s caregiver while also trying to look after Yesung who does not like sharing his Daddy Siwon and Mama Leeteuk. So by the end of the two days, they were happy to have Eunhyuk back but they were exhausted. Yesung was being extra clingy and whining a bit more than usual. Siwon was starting to lose his patience and started raising his voice which causes Yesung to go into complete tantrum mode. He started throwing things off the kitchen counter screaming and crying. Shindong and Kangin both escort Donghae and Eunhyuk upstairs to Heechul’s floor.

            “Yesung, honey, munchkin, calm down please,” Leeteuk says calmly slowly approaching the man.

            “You don’t love me anymore!” Yesung shouts sitting on the floor crossing his arms. “Do you? You’ve found someone new and you’ve forgotten about me!”

            “What? Yesung, what are you talking about?” Siwon asks sitting a little farther away. He’d work his way towards Yesung slowly.

            “Zhou Mi said I was too much to handle and that everyone would leave me because I was too needy and clingy,” Yesung says sniffling wiping his face. “You left me with him, at the studio while you were with Donghae. I saw something, I don’t remember what but it scared me and I hugged his arm and he pushed me away. I started crying, he wasn’t very nice.”

            “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that. Why didn’t you tell me?” Siwon asks.

            “Because he’s your friend and I didn’t think you would believe me,” Yesung says. Siwon sighs shaking his head pulling Yesung into his lap.

            “I am more than likely going to believe anything you say, Yesung. I trust you, I know you.” Siwon says. “Don’t ever listen to him, to others that say we are going to leave you. We would never leave you, little one.”

            “Do you pinkie promise?” Yesung asks.

            “I pinkie, pinkie promise,” Siwon says. Yesung jumps when the door opens. “It’s only Kibum and his little ones.” Although Kyuhyun and Ryeowook didn’t seem to be in little space at the moment, Sungmin definitely was. He is holding a bear close to his chest, his other arm wrapped tightly around Kibum’s arm.

            “Long practice?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Extra long,” Kibum says. “For Sungmin and I.”

            “Right well I think we should do dinner and storytime and put them to bed early tonight,” Leeteuk says.

 

By the end of dinner, Heechul, Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook had begun to regress. Donghae, Sungmin, and Yesung were in little space throughout dinner and wouldn’t eat their vegetables leaving Siwon to improvise and make it fun for them. In the end, they ate half of the veggies on the plate which is better than none.

            Now the littles were getting dressed in their PJs. Siwon, Hankyung, and Kibum were getting their favorite juices ready. Heechul waddles up to Hankyung holding his bear by the arm.

            “Appa, apppppaaaaa!” Heechul whines hugging Hankyung’s waist. “You has to remember to check my closet; I think there a monster there.”

            “I’ll make sure to check, okay? Come on, let’s get you situated.” Hankyung says. Yesung comes down the stairs holding hands with Kyuhyun.

            “You have to be gentle with him. I had it when I was younger and he’s not as strong anymore. His trunk is faded, see?” Yesung points out the faded trunk of the elephant stuffed animal they were sharing. Kibum sighs going over to Kyuhyun seeing him sucking on the end of his finger.

            “No, sucking your fingers remember?” Kibum asks. “Do you need a paci?” Kyuhyun blinks thinking on it shaking his head trying to grab at the sippy cup in Kibum’s hands. “Use your words, Kyu.”

            “Juice! Want!” Kyuhyun whines.

            “Manners?” Kibum asks. Kyuhyun whines again stomping his foot. “Okay, okay, I can see you are a little bit younger tonight. Here, come on, Appa will hold you.”

            “Ah, be careful! Don’t run, please!” Leeteuk calls nervously to the three who are running upstairs.

            “Bummie, I can take Sungmin off of you if you want since Kyu is a bit younger tonight,” Hankyung says. Heechul shakes his head violently.

            “NO! NO SHARE APPA!” Heechul shrieks. Donghae and Ryeowook come downstairs hand in hand. Eunhyuk makes his way down the stairs Sungmin on his back. Sungmin looked nearly asleep already.

            “Brudder is sleepy,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Can you grab me a pacifier?” Kibum asks. Kangin nods reaching into the cabinet grabbing a clean blue pacifier. Ryeowook sits down next to Kibum holding a stuffed giraffe in his lap. Eunhyuk sets Sungmin down on the other side of Kibum, Sungmin barely able to sit up, Kibum using his other arm to support him. He lets Sungmin lay on his legs knowing he was in for a night of numb and tingling limbs. “Enough juice, remember you can’t have a lot of fluids before bed?” Kyuhyun nods putting the sippy cup down, Ryeowook snatching it quickly before anyone else can. Kibum nods to Kangin clipping the pacifier onto Kyuhyun’s panda onesie putting it into Kyuhyun’s mouth.

            “Heechul, what animal are you?” Kangin asks gasping in surprise.

            “I’m a tiger, rawr!” Heechul snarls. “I not scary enough to scare the monsters away.”

            “I don’t know about that, you look pretty scary,” Kangin says hugging himself.

            “Donghae, sit still,” Eunhyuk says.

            “I don’t want ta!” Donghae says skipping around Shindong staring straight at Kangin. “I’m gonna get ya!” Donghae shouts charging at Kangin who holds his arms out catching Donghae ticking him in the midsection causing the man to snort in laughter. “No fair!”

            “What story do you want to hear tonight?” Leeteuk asks sitting in front of the fireplace.

            “A friendly beasts,” Ryeowook says taking the sippy cup out of his mouth.

            “The Christmas one?” Leeteuk asks.

            “It is November,” Kangin says leading Donghae back over to Eunhyuk. Sungmin groans looking up at Kibum with sleepy eyes.

            “Appa, scratch back, pwease,” Sungmin says sleepily.

            “Okay how about we added some songs to the story? Tell the story of Jesus.” Siwon says. He heard Heechul grumble but surprisingly he didn’t argue. Siwon smiles standing up going over to his and Leeteuk’s shared room. When he comes back out he has a stack of papers and a boom box with cassette tapes.

            “A boom box really?” Kibum asks chuckling. “Hey, Kangin hyung, do me a favor and grab the blanket, the really fuzzy one for Sungmin looks like he’s already out.” He smiles down at the older man who is softly snoring curled up on his side his head on Kibum’s leg. He looked peaceful and young. He now understood why people thought of him as the maknae. He was so small, so vulnerable at times like this it made Kibum want to protect him. After all isn’t that what a Dad is supposed to do? Kyuhyun hums resting his head on Kibum’s shoulder as Siwon began to read from the stack of papers.

            “Many wonderful things happened on the night when Jesus Christ was born. Some of the things are mentioned every year. But perhaps many people don't know that on that night all of the animals were able to speak. There are people who say that every year on Christmas Eve they still do. But let's start at the beginning - and to do that we will need your help. There was a woman named Mary who was engaged to a man named Joseph. One day Joseph had to take a trip to the city of Bethlehem. So Mary went with him. Let's sing-” Siwon says playing the song and singing along, Kyuhyun joining in the second verse.

 

**O little town of Bethlehem**   
**How still we see thee lie**   
**Above thy deep and dreamless sleep**   
**The silent stars go by**   
**Yet in thy dark streets shineth**   
**The everlasting Light**   
**The hopes and fears of all the years**   
**Are met in thee tonight**

**For Christ is born of Mary**   
**And gathered all above**   
**While mortals sleep, the angels keep**   
**Their watch of wondering love**   
**O morning stars together**   
**Proclaim the holy birth**   
**And praises sing to God the King**   
**And Peace to men on earth**

**O holy Child of Bethlehem**   
**Descend to us, we pray**   
**Cast out our sin and enter in**   
**Be born to us today**   
**We hear the Christmas angels**   
**The great glad tidings tell**   
**O come to us, abide with us**   
**Our Lord Emmanuel**

Ryeowook claps excitedly rubbing his eyes. “More! More!”

            “The city of Bethlehem was crowded. Many people had come there. Joseph and Mary looked for a place to stay. But there was no room in any house. All the beds were full. People were even sleeping on the floors. So Joseph and Mary had to stay in a stable where the donkeys and horses were kept. That night, the baby was born. It was God's baby son. Mary and Joseph named him Jesus, just as the angel had told them to do. They wrapped him up so he would be warm. May made a soft bed for him in a manger. The baby Jesus slept there. Mary loved him. Joseph loved him. And God loved him. Let's sing-” Siwon says playing the next song Ryeowook also joining in with Siwon and Kyuhyun, Leeteuk sings along as well.

 

**Away in a manger**

**No crib for His bed**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Lay down His sweet head**

**The stars in the sky**

**Look down where He lay**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Asleep on the hay**

**The cattle are lowing**

**The poor Baby wakes**

**But little Lord Jesus**

**No crying He makes**

**I love Thee, Lord Jesus**

**Look down from the sky**

**And stay by my side**

**'Til morning is nigh**

**Be near…**

 

Yesung hums cuddling Siwon hugging him tightly.

            “Mary really did love Jesus, didn’t she?” Yesung asks.

            “Of course, there is nothing quite like a mothers love,” Siwon says.

            “Eomma Leeteuk loves me lots!” Yesung shouts.

            “Yes, I do,” Leeteuk says.

            “I wish she could have known,” Donghae says.

            “Could have known what?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “What Jesus was going to do, who he was going to save, and that he would be our savior,” Donghae says quietly.

            “I think she did know, deep down,” Siwon says. “After all a mother knows things.”

            “They are special.” Heechul chirps.

            “That they are,” Leeteuk says. Siwon smiles continuing on.

            “It was still night. Outside the town of Bethlehem, some sheep were sleeping. Shepherds were watching them. Suddenly an angel came to the shepherds.  And God's glory shone around them. They were afraid. But the angel said, "Do not be afraid. I am bringing you good news. This is happy news for all people: today in Bethlehem, God's Son was born. You can go see him. He is wrapped warm and snug in a manger!" Then many, many angels came from heaven. They praised God, singing: "Glory to God in the highest, and peace on earth." Let's sing-” Before Siwon can start the new song the lights flicker before the house goes completely dark. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook start to cry loudly, Heechul shrieking, Donghae clinging to Eunhyuk for dear life.

            “The monsters have come! They are going to get me!” Heechul shrieks.

            “The power just went out Heechul. It’s alright baby. I’m right here, I’m not leaving, and nobody can get you.” Hankyung says.

            “Do…do you promise?” Heechul asks.

            “Of course I promise,” Hankyung says. Yesung reaches over to where Leeteuk is supposed to be when he doesn’t feel him he goes into a panic.

            “Eomma! EOMMA!” Yesung cries.

            “It’s okay, Yesungie, he’s helping Kangin and Shindong getting candles so it won’t be so scary,” Siwon says. “He’ll be back soon.”

            “Appa, don’t leave me. Please.” Yesung says.

            “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here.” Siwon says patting his head. “Do you want to hear some music while we wait? Maybe it’ll help.”

            “Yes, please,” Kyuhyun says after being calmed by Kibum. Siwon starts to sing along with the boom box before long everyone else is singing along even Heechul.

 

**Angels we have heard on high**

**Sweetly singing o'er the plains**

**And the mountains in reply**

**Echoing their joyous strains**

**Angels we have heard on high**

**Sweetly, sweetly through the night**

**And the mountains in reply**

**Echoing their brief delight**

**Gloria, in excelsis Deo**

**Gloria, in excelsis Deo**

**Shepherds, why this jubilee?**

**Why your joyous strains prolong?**

**What the gladsome tidings be**

**Which inspire your heavenly song?**

**Gloria, in excelsis Deo**

**Gloria, in excelsis Deo**

**Come to Bethlehem and see**

**Him whose birth the angels sing,**

**Come, adore on bended knee,**

**Christ the Lord, the newborn King.**

**Gloria, in excelsis Deo**

**Gloria, in excelsis Deo**

**Yeah**

**Gloria, in Excelsis Deo**

**Angels we have heard**

**Angels we have heard on high**

**Angels we have heard, oh**

**Angels we have heard on high**

**Angels we have heard on high**

**Angels we have heard on high**

**In Excelsis Deo**

 

By the end of the song, the room was surrounded in candles, Siwon moving slightly so that Leeteuk can get to the fireplace. He starts a fire.

            “We are all staying in here tonight, at least until the power comes back on. It’s going to be a little chilly in our rooms without heat. It’ll be nice and cozy in front of the fireplace.” Leeteuk says.

            “I thought the monsters got you,” Yesung says resting his head against Leeteuk’s chest.

            “I’m sorry baby boy, the monsters didn’t get me. I just needed to help so nobody would go into a panic and hurt themselves. I’m okay.” Leeteuk says.

            “You had Kangin to protect you, right?” Yesung asks. “He’s a Papa Bear and he’ll protect anyone who has littles. He’s our angel.” Kangin blinks smiling softly.

            “What about me?” Shindong asks.

            “You are a wise man,” Yesung says. “You know how to solve anything and you give great advice and listen to everything everyone has to say.”

            “Is that so?” Shindong chuckles.

            “Uh huh,” Yesung says. “I want to hear more about Jesus!”

            “He must have been really tired,” Kangin says pointing to Sungmin who didn’t wake up at all.

            “Yeah, the little munchkin was getting rather cranky at the studio. I didn’t want to have him be a little in the studio around everyone so I told him to try and be an adult a little while longer. It took a lot out of him.” Kibum says.

            “Yesung wasn’t able to do that today. He regressed in front of Zhou Mi and it didn’t go well, I thought Zhou Mi would be more understanding but I guess not.” Hankyung says.

            “It’s new to him, but he shouldn’t have said the things he said. Yesung already has enough problems with Leeteuk and Siwon leaving, Zhou Mi just made it worse.” Kangin says.

            “I don’t think that’s possible for Leeteuk and Siwon to ever leave him. They love him too much. I think they’d give him the world if they could especially when he’s a little. You remember the first Christmas together with the littles and us? All those presents, Siwon spoiled him rotten.” Kibum says. He blinks as Kyuhyun starts to bounce on his lap excitedly.

            “Kyuhyun will be the sheep; you come in in the third verse after the cow,” Leeteuk says. “The cow will be…Donghae.”

            “Heechul you’ll be the donkey, you start the song!” Siwon says excitedly.

            “I don’t want to sing,” Ryeowook says yawning his head bobbing down sleepily.

            “Okay, then Yesung you get to be the dove,” Leeteuk says.

            “Ready, Heechul?” Siwon waiting to push the button. Heechul nods excitedly clapping. “We sing the first part then after Kind and good you sing by yourself Heech.”

            “Okay!” Heechul says. “Watch me, Appa!”

            “Of course, baby, of course,” Hankyung says.

            “Daddies and Mommies and Uncles have to sing along with us first and last verse, right Appa?” Yesung asks looking at Siwon.

            “Right,” Siwon says. “Everyone ready?” He chuckles as he sees Donghae and Kyuhyun bouncing up and down.

 

**Jesus our brother, strong and good**

**Was humbly born in a stable rude**

**And the friendly beasts around him stood**

**Jesus our brother, strong and good.**

 

Siwon points to Heechul as he starts to sing looking down at the piece of paper Siwon had handed out while Kibum, Hankyung, Kangin and Shindong were talking.

 

**"I,” said the donkey, shaggy and brown,**

**"I carried his mother up hill and down;**

**I carried his mother to Bethlehem town."**

**"I,” said the donkey, shaggy and brown.**

 

Donghae gasps looking down at his paper singing loudly.

 

**"I,” said the cow, all white and red**

**"I gave him my manger for his bed;**

**I gave him my hay to pillow his head."**

**"I,” said the cow, all white and red.**

Kyuhyun started bouncing again singing in the cutest voice making Kibum melt on the spot.

 

**"I,” said the sheep with curly horn,**

**"I gave him my wool for his blanket warm;**

**He wore my coat on Christmas morn."**

**"I,” said the sheep with curly horn.**

 

Yesung looks over to Siwon and then over to Leeteuk grinning starting to sing.

 

**"I,” said the dove from the rafters high,**

**"I cooed him to sleep so that he would not cry;**

**We cooed him to sleep, my mate and i."**

**"I,” said the dove from the rafters high.**

 

Everyone started to sing along the last verse together.

 

**Thus every beast by some good spell**

**In the stable dark was glad to tell**

**Of the gift, he gave Emmanuel,**

**The gift he gave Emmanuel.**

 

Heechul yawns leaning against Hankyung.

            “Last two songs, so let’s bring out the pillows and blankets and comfy mats now,” Siwon says. All he got was hums in return. Kangin and Shindong go into the storage closet; Kangin came out with a large blue mat putting it onto the floor. He goes back to the closet helping with the extra pillows and blankets. Kyuhyun climbs off of Kibum’s lap.

            “Shall we go get your stuffies?” Kibum asks. Ryeowook nods sleepily. “Why don’t you stay here and look after Sungmin make sure he doesn’t get scared.”

            “I can do that!” Ryeowook says. Kibum slowly pushes himself up grabbing Kyuhyun’s hand.

            “You get to pick out a stuffy for Sungminnie,” Kibum says.

            “He would want his bunny,” Kyuhyun says. Once they are out of sight Ryeowook sighs. Sungmin starts to twitch slightly groaning. Ryeowook pats Sungmin’s stomach softly.

            “Is okay, Appa is coming right back with your bunny. I is here to look after you.” Ryeowook says. “And our bed is done but we have to wait until Appa comes back so he can put us to bed and then we get to listen to some more music. The power went out and Yesung’s mom said that it would be too cold to sleep in our rooms so we get to have a sleepover!” Kibum chuckles watching the situation unfold. He comes over picking Sungmin up lying him down on the mat, Kyuhyun waddles over tugging on Kibum’s shirt.

            “What is it, Kyu?” Kibum asks.

            “I has to go to the bathroom,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Me too!” Ryeowook says.

            “We will all take turns,” Kangin says. “Come on, you two.”

            “Thanks, Uncle Kangin!” Kyuhyun says grabbing onto Ryeowook’s hand.

            “Donghae, stay awake for just a few more minutes to go to the bathroom,” Eunhyuk says.

            “I not have to go,” Donghae says.

            “Are you sure? I don’t want you to have an accident in the middle of the night.” Eunhyuk says.

            “I am a big boy I do not have accidents!” Donghae says. “I didn’t drink anything since dinner.”

            “Okay then. Let’s get you tucked in.” Eunhyuk says. Donghae nods sitting down on the mat stretching while yawning. He giggles when Eunhyuk tickles him softly.

            “You sleep with me right?” Donghae asks. “I really missed you.”

            “I know you did, I missed you too, my Fishy,” Eunhyuk says. “I will try my best to stay with you as much as I can, okay?” Donghae nods. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too!” Donghae shouts hugging Eunhyuk tightly.

            “Appa?” Yesung asks as he lies down, Siwon brushing his hair out of his face.

            “Yes, Yesungie?” Siwon asks.

            “Why doesn’t Donghae call Hyukjae, Appa?” Yesung asks.

            “Because I think Hyukjae is just a temporary caregiver until Hyukjae meets someone whom he trusts enough to become a little as well,” Leeteuk explains. Yesung nods.

            “Yesungie, can you promise me something?” Siwon asks.

            “Sure,” Yesung says.

            “Don’t keep your emotions in. Don’t bottle them up and let them spill until you can’t take it anymore.” Siwon says. “That isn’t healthy and it doesn’t help anyone. You can let your guard down around us, we aren’t going to judge. We will just listen and help you because that’s what family does.”

            “I won’t bottle it up anymore, Appa I promise,” Yesung promises. Siwon smiles kissing Yesung on the forehead, watching as Leeteuk goes over to the rest of the littles kissing their heads, he even kisses the caregiver’s heads as well. He really was a mother.


	3. Kibum Appa is Leaving

<https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/1755238/3dbf6a.gif>

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Ryeowook are all huddled around Kibum. Their caregiver is tense, Sungmin looks up at him with those big brown eyes and Kibum regrets everything he’s about to tell them.

            “My boys, my beautiful babies.” Kibum coos. “You know Appa loves you right? Always?”

            “No matter how far apart, no matter where we are, we are always together,” Ryeowook states nodding.

            “Appa is leaving,” Kibum tells them. Kyuhyun looks up his eyes glistening with tears.

            “Leaving?” Sungmin asks.

            “Appa needs to focus on what I love, and I can’t do that here,” Kibum explains.

            “What will happen to us?” Kyuhyun asks now fully sobbing. “Who will take care of us?”

            “Please don’t weave, Appa. Please!” Ryeowook begs.

            “I’m sorry, Wookie. But I have to do this for me.” Kibum says. Sungmin just nods pulling Kyuhyun into a hug, the minute Sungmin’s eyes meet Kibum he knows he is no longer little.

            “I’ll take care of them. And I’ll get Kangin or Siwon or one of the others to take over if I need to.” Sungmin says. “You have to do what is best for you.”

            “Thank you, Minnie,” Kibum says. “Can I get a hug?” Kyuhyun sniffles hugging Kibum tightly, Ryeowook and Sungmin joining in. “I will love you forever.”

            “Forever and ever, promise?” Ryeowook asks putting out his pinkie finger.

            “Promise,” Kibum says linking Ryeowook’s small little pinkie with his own. “Now come on, Appa will put you to bed one last time.” He smiles standing up going over to the fridge. “Minnie you can be little again,” Kibum tells him.

            “Baba?” Sungmin asks crawling over to Kibum hugging his leg. Ryeowook yawns rubbing his eyes. Kibum sighs he really was going to miss them, he hadn’t realized how much he truly loved caring for them until he was away from them. But he had to do this for himself or else he would never be happy. After he is done getting the sippy cups ready he warms up the milk for Sungmin’s bottle.

            “Minnie, let me put the others to bed then I can put you to bed,” Kibum says. Sungmin just nods looking up at Kibum. He whines making grabby hands. Kibum chuckles picking the small man up, Sungmin wrapping his arms and legs around Kibum’s body. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun are holding hands walking in front of Kibum and Sungmin. They enter their shared room climbing into their beds. Kibum sets Sungmin down on the floor going over to Ryeowook putting the sippy cup up to his mouth. He pulls the blanket over his small form, grabbing a giraffe plushy tucking it under his arm. “Appa loves you soooooo much.”

            “Wookie, love Appa too,” Ryeowook answers hugging the giraffe tightly. “Wookie miss Appa.”

            “And Appa will miss his Wookie baby so much,” Kibum says kissing Ryeowook’s forehead. Kibum goes over to Kyuhyun’s bed handing him the sippy cup.

            “Appa won’t forget me right?” Kyuhyun asks sniffles.

            “Of course I won’t forget you! How could I forget my Kyu?” Kibum states tickling his sides. He pulls the covers over his body watching as Kyuhyun sucks on the sippy cup his eyes getting heavy. “I’ll be right back.” Kyuhyun just hums nodding. He turns to Sungmin who is sitting in the exact spot Kibum sat him down at. He picks him up again carrying him out of the room into Sungmin’s special bedroom. “Do you want Appa to rock you?” Sungmin nods excitedly. Kibum opens the door to Sungmin’s nursery sitting in the large rocking chair, Sungmin outstretched on his lap, his head resting on Kibum’s left arm.

            “Baba!” Sungmin says again making grabby hands. Kibum puts the nipple in Sungmin’s mouth. Kibum starts to rock back and forth on the chair watching Sungmin suck on the bottle looking up at him. His eyes start to become heavy as he slowly starts to close them. Kibum just keeps rocking; the whole group had pitched in to buy a good rocking chair for him. Sungmin was the only one that really fully regressed like this and they all took care of him. They couldn’t resist Sungmin when he was big how can they resist him when he’s little like this? Kibum removes the bottle from Sungmin’s mouth earning a disgruntled groan. He reaches over and puts the pacifier in his mouth. He contemplates whether or not to put a diaper on him but decides to put the waterproof cover on the mattress instead. He sets Sungmin down on the chair giving it a good push knowing it’ll rock for a while to give him enough time to get everything set up. He grabs the cover putting it on the mattress. He goes back over to Sungmin picking him up and laying him in the pink crib covering him with the pink quilt.

            “Night, Minnie. I love you so much.” Kibum whispers kissing Sungmin on the temple. He plugs in the Minnie mouse lamp closing the door softly. When he walks back into Kyuhyun and Ryeowook’s room, Kyuhyun’s sippy cup is on the floor his arm stretched out off the bed. Ryeowook’s is next to him as he softly snores. Kibum smiles picking up the cups lying kisses on his littles heads again. He knows deep down that his littles will be taken care of and loved. He was surrounded by caregivers and other littles, they would be okay.

(Sungmin's Little Things)


	4. The New Caregivers

Yesung is sitting in the middle of the living room playing with his dinosaurs but unable to focus. His mind was wandering to Kibum and the three now daddy less littles. He really did hate to share his mommy and daddy but it was lonely being the only little. He knew how much Siwon loved to spoil Kyuhyun and he really loved Kyuhyun too. Yesung gasps looking up when he hears the doorbell ringing. He quickly stands up running over to the door opening it, his face instantly in a frown.

            “Oh hello there.” Zhou Mi says hiding something behind his back. Leeteuk rushes to the door smiling at Zhou Mi.

            “Hey, come on in,” Leeteuk says. Yesung whines but cocks his head when he spots the something that Zhou Mi is currently hiding.

            “Present?” Yesung questions.

            “I just…I wanted to apologize, Yesung. I really reacted poorly to you when I shouldn’t have. I didn’t understand. I hope that you can forgive me.” Zhou Mi says. Yesung twitches his nose before smiling widely bobbing his head.

            “I forgive you!” Yesung shouts hugging Zhou Mi.

            “I brought some Legos, you like Legos right?” Zhou Mi asks. Yesung’s eyes go wide jumping up and down clapping.

            “I do! I do!” Yesung yells. “Thank you! Thank you, Uncle Zhou Mi!” Zhou Mi chuckles handing Yesung the Legos. “Eomma when is Daddy going to be home? I want to talk to the two of you.”

            “He’s on this way right now, is everything okay?” Leeteuk asks worriedly.

            “Everything fine, Eomma,” Yesung says. “Promise.”

            “Okay, go play; I’m going to talk to Zhou Mi here,” Leeteuk says. “Kyuhyun is still…he’s still recovering from the loss of Kibum and isn’t ready for a new Daddy who doesn’t know anything about age regression yet. Now, Ryeowook is fully ready to teach you. I have some things that I want you to look over. Follow me.”

            “Oh, okay, yeah, sure.” Zhou Mi says taking the papers from Leeteuk. He blinks as Leeteuk opens one of the pantries as it is stocked with baby things. Inside were sippy cups, pacifiers, bottles, teething rings, bibs, and other various baby things.

            “Okay, so Ryeowook has an oral fixation when he’s little. It is actually quite common but Ryeowook’s can be a lot, so this is his, and so is this, and this.” Leeteuk says pointing to the yellow giraffe teething ring, the yellow duck teething ring and a bunch of different chew toys that seemed to be new. “Yellow is his color.”

            “What color is the rest so I know?” Zhou Mi asks.

            “Heechul is red, obviously. Yesung is green because of his turtles, Kyuhyun is blue, Donghae is orange, Eunhyuk’s will be purple, and Sungmin’s is pink.” Leeteuk says.

            “Eunhyuk’s will be?” Zhou Mi questions.

            “You didn’t hear?” Leeteuk inquires. Zhou Mi shrugs looking at him confused. “Henry is now also a caregiver. To Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Sungmin.”

            “That’s great!” Zhou Mi exclaims.

            “You got lucky. Sungmin fully regresses at times, that’s who the bottles are for, well other than Kyuhyun, he loves his bottles even when he’s at his highest age.” Leeteuk says.

            “What do you mean, fully regresses?” Zhou Mi asks. Leeteuk looks over at Yesung.

            “Will YeYe be okay playing by himself?” Leeteuk asks.

            “I’m old enough to play, Eomma,” Yesung says stacking the Legos on top of each other before knocking them down again giggling. Leeteuk smiles grabbing Zhou Mi’s arm leading him to Sungmin’s nursery.

            “So something you have to understand is that every little has their age range that they regress to. Sungmin as you can see fully regresses to that of a baby. He doesn’t know how to talk, he is not potty trained, he can’t provide for himself. Ryeowook’s youngest age is 2, his oldest is 8. Kyuhyun’s youngest is a year and a half. Yesung and Donghae youngest are 2 and a half we think. Heechul doesn’t go all that low, his is 3 if that.” Leeteuk explains.

            “So you have to actually put diapers on Sungmin?” Zhou Mi asks.

            “Yes. Although sometimes he can go without one. I guess it just depends on the caregiver.” Leeteuk says.

            “That’s what we are called, caregivers? I’m sorry I’m asking so many questions all of this is so new to me.” Zhou Mi apologizes.

            “I know it is but that is what we are here for. And yes we are called caregivers or to our littles Eomma or Appa whichever they pick.” Leeteuk says. He blinks when he hears a lot of noise coming from the living room. “Looks like they are back.”

 

Yesung is sitting on the ground; he just made a bridge for his cars to go under! He looks up when the door opens. He smiles from ear to ear as Henry comes in hand in hand with Donghae and Eunhyuk who are holding new stuffies in their arms. Siwon looks as if he has his hands full, Kyuhyun on his back, Ryeowook holding onto his left hand while he is holding Sungmin in his right arm. Yesung can tell Sungmin is a baby.

            “Kyu! Kyuhyun! Come play with me!” Yesung shouts holding out his arms, Siwon bends down to let Kyuhyun get off. Kyuhyun starts to bite his fingers Yesung shaking his head violently. “No, Kyu, no suck your fingers! Appa!” Ryeowook gasps when he sees Zhou Mi come out from the hallway.

            “APPA!” Ryeowook shrieks running into Zhou Mi’s arms hugging him tightly. Leeteuk sighs looking at Siwon and Sungmin then at Henry, what a way to start him off. They couldn’t control it though and it would be a good way to show that to the two newbies.

            “How bad was it?” Leeteuk asks noticing Sungmin’s hair is in pigtails.

            “Donghae and Ryeowook were screaming their heads off in the car on the way here,” Siwon says.

            “I wanted to be with Eomma Henry,” Donghae says innocently. Leeteuk smiles at Sungmin who starts to babble at him. This was the third time this week he had fully regressed, the group knew it was because of the recent blood test showing his anemia was back, and it caused him great stress.

            “Heechul is still with his caregiver. Just…give him time, Teukkie. He’ll come back he just lost the most important person in his life.” Siwon says kissing him on the cheek.

            “I know. I know.” Leeteuk says. “How tired is he?”

            “Exhausted, dance practice was really tough on him today; it is like they don’t even care about the blood test,” Siwon says. Sungmin lets out a soft whimper making grabby hands at Henry. His babbling was completely new to Henry, who just looks at Leeteuk and Siwon for assistance.

            “He wants his Mama,” Leeteuk says. “He wants his Mama to hold him and tell him it’s going to be okay.” Henry smiles grabbing Sungmin from Siwon’s arms which Siwon was grateful for. He looks around now noticing Zhou Mi and Ryeowook have disappeared. “Henry, why don’t we go to the nursery and I can show you how to put his diaper on and change him correctly.”

            “Brudders can come with?” Eunhyuk who has stayed awfully quiet asks softly. Leeteuk nearly melts on the spot finally seeing the younger in his little space.

            “Of course!” Leeteuk answers. He looks over at Yesung who has started clapping and laughing gleefully playing with Kyuhyun. Leeteuk again leads them to Sungmin’s nursery, Sungmin instantly in a happier mood bouncing on Henry’s hip. “Welcome to Sungmin’s nursery, I don’t know if you know how all of this works but Sungmin here fully age regresses which means he goes back to when he was the most innocent and carefree. He’ll require more care when he’s in this state of mind.” Leeteuk explains. “This is his changing station, don’t worry we keep the diapers stocked so you won’t have to worry about that but since you are the primary caregiver he’ll be more comfortable with you changing him,” Leeteuk says pointing to the large changing station near the pink crib. Henry lays Sungmin down almost instantly the little puts his toe in his mouth nibbling on it.

            “No, Minnie, toes are not for chewing! Do you know what they are for?” Henry asks.

            “What, Eomma, what?!” Donghae asks. Henry laughs tickling Sungmin’s foot causing the little to go into a fit of giggles. Henry goes to tickle Donghae but Donghae runs away. “I too fast!”

            “Okay, what next?” Henry asks. He looks over at Leeteuk who is staring at him. “What?”

            “You are a natural,” Leeteuk says to him. Leeteuk pulls on a drawer pulling out a chewing ring for Sungmin, also in the drawer is white diapers with pink princess crowns. “Okay, so these diapers are great because these crowns will grow in size when the diaper is wet.”

            “Well, that’s nice!” Henry says. He smiles down at Sungmin who is cooing quietly. He moves to pull down Sungmin’s pants pulling them off then kisses Sungmin’s toes one by one. He then moves to pull down Sungmin’s underwear pausing to look at Leeteuk.

            “Go ahead, he has to get used to this,” Leeteuk says. Henry just nods pulling down Sungmin’s underwear. “What’s nice is Sungmin is very helpful when it comes to putting on his diaper. He’ll lift up his butt for you so you don’t have to. That is if he’s awake enough for that.” Sungmin lets out a loud coo to signal he’s still awake. Donghae and Eunhyuk are sitting in the rocking chair watching as Henry puts the diaper on Sungmin only needing help from Leeteuk only a few times.

            “Hey, Donghae, Hyuk, say goodnight to your brother,” Henry says as he lays Sungmin in the crib turning on the mobile. Donghae leans over the crib caressing Sungmin’s face.

            “Night, Minnie,” Donghae says. “I love you.” Eunhyuk kisses Sungmin’s hand.

            “Good night! Sleep tight. I wuv you.” Eunhyuk says. Henry takes their hands as they exit the room closing the door only slightly.

            “Eomma, read us a story?” Donghae asks. Henry nods, letting the two lead him to their bedroom. Leeteuk stops by Ryeowook and Kyuhyun’s shared room watching as Ryeowook introduce all of his stuffed animals to Zhou Mi. Siwon is sitting on the floor with Kyuhyun and Yesung just watching. Yesung pats the floor for Leeteuk to sit next to him.

            “Eomma, Appa?” Yesung says looking at the two of them. “I want Kyuhyun to be my brother. I want you to take care of him. I want us to be a family.”

            “Are you sure, Yesung?” Siwon asks.

            “I sure!” Yesung shrieks. “I really want a brother…” He looks at Kyuhyun shyly.

            “I want to be your brother too!” Kyuhyun shouts nodding.

            “Then it’s settled, Appa Siwon, Eomma Leeteuk, Baby Yesung, and Baby Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk says pinching Kyuhyun’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that age doesn't matter between a caregiver and an age regressor, as long as the caregiver is willing and able to care for the little then that's all that matters. 


End file.
